


I Know (Im Not The Only One)

by missingpages



Category: Chanhun - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Married Life, babies kaisoo, side baekxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: Sehun knows everything from the start, but he still chooses to love Chanyeol no matter. Even if it hurts so much.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	I Know (Im Not The Only One)

_Sehun knows everything._

_It hurts and it's tearing him up._

_But for love, he chose to stay._

\- 

"Good morning love, I made breakfast," Sehun greeted his husband, Chanyeol. 

They've been married weeks ago. Fresh from his memory of Chanyeol kneeling and lifting his hand showing a diamond ring, in front of Sehun's family. 

He was sure and decided. All he wanted is to be with Chanyeol all his life, from that moment they met at the park where random people scatters. 

The moment that a guy with a blue shirt, skin tight jeans, plushy pink cheeks sat beside him.

It was like the destiny's way of playing in his life.

After 5 wonderful years of being in a relationship, Chanyeol finally started forever. 

The choice he made was right, Sehun thought. 

But the choice _turned out wrong_. 

"Im not lying Hun, I really saw him with my two eyes. He's cheating." Baekhyun uttered. 

"No Baek. I trust him, he won't," he argued with his hoarse voice. 

"Really now huh?", Baekhyun showed the screen of his phone, showing his husband kissing a woman inside of his car. 

Its not new, Baekhyun was not the first one. 

He knows _something is wrong. Something was going on._

Chanyeol goes home later than the usual, work are not that heavy to pile up to bring him on their house at 3 am.

Sehun can smell a woman's perfume within Chanyeol's suit, lipstick marks on some corners. Late nights texts of an unsaved number got Chanyeol smashing keyboards whilst his lopsided smile flashed. 

From there, a line was drawn between them.

Sehun didn't knew that he would be one of those movies, betrayed and cheated.

Painful. Painful that Sehun should and must act blind that he cant clearly see what his husband is doing. He must hold on, for the sake of them.

To this string that is slowly, thread by thread tears apart.

And for the sake of their _unborn_. 

Chanyeol was a lot surprised when Sehun spilled the news, shocked but Sehun can feel that he's not happy. 

He's not there to accompany Sehun at every check ups that is needed, for the advices and anything before his birth giving. Its always Baekhyun that is on his side, though hes got his own child with him all the time but Baekhyun didn't bother. 

_Such an ass_. As he always says then Sehun would click his tongue and fake a laugh. 

"You still love him?" Baekhyun asked in a now concerned tone. 

"Yes. Yes I do," _Even though it hurts so much._

Baekhyun can feel this heavy atmosphere around the room and it would be no good for Sehun.

"So ahem, what would be the baby's name?" he tried to sound as jolly as he lifts the mood up.

Sehun's face lighten a bit, it makes him happy whenever someone would nag him about the baby. 

"Yeah I got Kyungya if its a girl then Kyungsoo if its a boy. Chanyeol wanted a boy so we can have a successor for the company, so aegi-yah," he thumps his swollen 8 month old tummy, "Better make your daddies proud okay?" Baekhyun smiles as Sehun glanced back to him, the small tears are racing down his cheeks.

Their hands clasped tight, Sehun felt that there is someone by his side. That he is not neglected.

"Did _he_ knew that you are due next month? What did he say?" After the news got broken, Sehun can feel that Chanyeol became a bit distant. Well, a lot.

The love is not there anymore. Chanyeol would only go home when he has to get clothes for meetings, to check the expenses and their supplies. And then after go away again, away and far away.

Till his due, Sehun contacted him that day before going to the operating room, hundreds of missed calls and dozens of texts but didnt even received a reply.

Maybe he's just busy.

_Sehun deludes himself_. Then he woke up, feeling that c-section scar, Baekhyun beside him carrying his hope.

His baby.

"Hun, its a boy! Oh my god its a boy! Im so happy!" Baekhyun gushed in tears, Sehun extended his arm and latter the small being was put beside him.

"Hello, my Kyungsoo," Seems like he have now a companion, a hope.

_His everything_. 

Baekhyun leaned on his husband, Yixing's hefty chest then cooed at the sight in front of him.

"Can you call Chanyeol? Ive been dialing him forever,"

Baekhyun shaked his head, no. 

Sehun would want to argue, that he cared, he cares for Sehun. 

But his mind is his own enemy. If he cares, he would be here all along.

_But where is he?_

* * *

"Sehun, you should stop doing this to yourself. Ill take care of you and Kyungsoo, you should not suffer from his bullshit," 

Months had passed, nothing has changed. Nothing's new.

Its still Chanyeol always going home late, sometimes not. His clothes are getting lesser inside the closet. Chanyeol would only talk to him about their supplies and the fund that he is putting on Sehun's bank account which he doesn't give a damn.

He don't want all those things, he don't want the money. 

If it can only buy Chanyeol's love and care he would grab it.

_He only wants Chanyeol back in his arms._

Sehun was staring at the wedding band on his ring. Its shiny, so pure.

But what happens is the contrary. 

"Its fine, me and my Kyungsoo will be okay as long as we have each other. And... Chanyeol too, I dont want to be a big burden shit to you and Yixing" 

"Listen, youre not a burden okay? I love you. And whatever your choice is ill be always by your side, but if something happens, im always one call away okay?" 

"Yes thank you, i love you too." 

\- 

Everything goes the same for Sehun everyday, but by the time, he can feel that Chanyeol is slowly neglecting them. 

He would go on a business trip for about a week then come home for two days then go missing for a week again.

He would get lost for a couple of months too. 

"Hey? Im sorry." Chanyeol uttered.

"Hm? For what?" _I know, dont answer_.

"For not being here most of the time, work is getting heavy." 

"Its okay love," _No its not_. "I understand," 

"Thank you, I love you so much," he kissed Sehun's forehead quickly then Kyungsoo's puffy sleeping cheeks. 

Chanyeol grabbed his baggage then walked out of their ~~home~~ , house.

The sight is not new. 

Sehun tucked Kyungsoo to bed. He plopped down beside his son's bed and he burst out. 

He suddenly remember that night when he caught Chanyeol with that same girl that used to be their favorite spot.

They were talking about something and Chanyeol might've joked that made the lady chuckle.

Chanyeol _chased her lips_.

Sehun was hiding from the bushes, cupping his mouth tightly for his cry to be silent. 

_Pain_.

Seeping through his chest, poking, tearing him apart.

That should be _me_.

Why does he keep on doing this to himself when he knew he deserved better?

He _loves_ Chanyeol.

What could be so wrong?

Why does it have to get this way? 

Its not how he see himself marrying Chanyeol. Things are not going the way he expected.

Sehun walked away, walked and walked. 

Till he found himself at Baekhyun's front door. 

"Hun? Are you ok--" 

Sehun wrapped his arms around his friend and let everything out. 

"Shh, Im here." the small male patting his back. 

"Where's Kyungsoo?" he asked when they released. 

"He's upstairs playing with my Jongin, so? Have you seen them?" 

He nodded. He saw all of it. 

Chanyeol is and was not on a business trip. 

He bought a house for the two of them near the city so he will be one drive away. 

He even bought the girl a car. 

He gave things he shouldve given to Sehun. 

_The love, the care. Everything that he should have._

It hurts. Of course what more could he feel. 

He keeps on reminding himself that its not new, everything is the same but when it is happening in front of him, he just wanted the ground to eat him up. He just wanted to get lost. 

But even though the truth is starting to unravel in front of his eyes, he covers them with this cloth of his damn thoughts that everything is some bad dream and that will all fade away with just one simple snap.

One word. Sehun is a big _fool_.

But after every snap, seems like things are only getting worst. 

The truth really slaps. 

_Chanyeol dont love him anymore._

* * *

"Hey love, how was the trip? You had fun?" 

_Of course he had you dumbass_.

His lover husband arrived after three months. 

"Y-yeah, a lot" Chanyeol greeted him with a painful smile. 

But Sehun has his mask and threw a precious one. 

This cold barrier between them can be felt through the taller's small touches. 

The remorse that Chanyeol wants to make him feel. He knew that Sehun doesnt deserve this. 

But as long as _he didnt know_ , things are good. Chanyeol thinks. 

At every sight, every contact and every touch. Sehun is tearing apart. 

But he still held on.

Lifting up a painful yet cheerful smile. 

_He has to._

_Even though he knows he's not the only one._

**Author's Note:**

> Ey its been so looooong haha


End file.
